


Sitting In the Summer

by qjuiq



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to make the most of the mid-summer heat. You're enjoying your book, and though there are a few male admirers, you wait for your beloved Erik to come join you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting In the Summer

You were always a person to be very aware of her surroundings. On missions, you sensed the enemy first, on outings you always kept a keen eye on whoever passed you; you even went as far as keeping tabs on whoever went in and out of a gas station. But at the school, you felt no need to be so guarded.

Not only were you comfortable in your home environment, when something was occupying your thoughts there was nothing else to think about. For now there was one specific issue.

Fucking _summer_.

You loathed the dry heat that came with living in the school, the upstate New York weather disagreeing with your body. You were a winter person and had a closet full of cozy layers, your favorite outfits consisting of leggings and hefty sweaters. Though you loved the snowy season, that didn't mean you were unprepared for the mid-year shine that had you sweating bullets within seconds.

Today you were found sitting against a tree, a blanket underneath you, a book in your lap and a water bottle nuzzled near your thigh. Your outfit today was summer worthy indeed; you wore round black sunglasses atop your head, a soft lilac tank, high waisted denim shorts that buttoned up the front, and brown Birkenstocks. Your choice of clothing was very much admired by your male friends indeed, three of them sitting at a distance in which you paid them no mind.

Charles, Hank, and Peter all decided to hang out outside as well and boy were they glad they did. They all watched you, fascinated with your figure.

Charles admired the way your hair fell down your shoulders and shaded your chest, the sight resembling a mermaid. Hank was trying to guess which book you were reading by the cover, but his eyes traveled down your hips and thighs, noticing how well your shorts hugged your hips and thighs. He gulped, trying his best not to drink in too much.

And let's not get started with what Peter thought about you. He _very_ much enjoyed the way your tank hugged your chest, and damn he couldn't get over how much leg you were showing today. He was more than certain that if he waited long enough to watch you get up, he'd get a glimpse of some under cheek.

Though the three friends lounged outside and enjoyed your oblivious display, they were wary of the potential consequences if caught. A voice gnawed at the back of their head.

Erik.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't be out here." Hank suggests but his gaze remains on you. Everyone and their mother knew you were crazy about the infamous Lehnsherr, and the man being just as in love with you as you were, Hank could only imagine what would happen if he saw his friends spectating. Charles and Peter only shrug, sharing a grin with each other.

"We're not perverts Hank, relax." Charles pulls down his shades, giving you an appreciative updown. Goodness, just where on earth was Erik, he was missing out. Leaving a fine specimen such as yourself all alone was outright villainous.

"Too bad she's taken." Peter sighs wistfully, imagining just where his hands would be if given the chance to feel you up. The fact that you were dating his biological father didn't bother him much; you were closer in age to the quickster than the metal master, and that gave him some hope.

None of them knew you had invited Erik to join you under the tree. You checked your watch, heart thumping in anticipation. You loved Erik more than anything and every second was utter bliss with him. You've adored the metal head since your teenage years that finally dating him was like a little girl finding her Prince Charming.

Erik never thought that after Cairo he'd have a reason to stay at the school, but your undying loyalty to him kept him around. He knew of your feelings since you were a teenager, but being so young at the time he didn't think you'd stick around for long. After years of working with the X-Men, you had grown into a mature young woman that he couldn't stay away from. He decide to give you a chance, and was forever grateful that you had waited this long for him.

Through all the death and destruction Magneto had caused, even after you found out he had been _married_ with a child, you were always willing and waiting for the widower to come to you. Realizing you would always accept him wholly and without judgement, he had grown to love you unconditionally as you loved him. Your devotion to him had him rooted once and for all, and he wasn't letting you go anytime soon. Or ever, if he had any say in the matter.

Erik hadn't seen you yet today, your message relayed by your dear friend Raven. He loved how you wanted to spend time together in the simpler activities. His stomach turned excitedly at the thought of sitting against you as you read your books together.

As soon as Erik catches sight of you, his jaw drops to the floor, almost losing grip on his novel. Erik had _never_ seen you dressed like this. You were showing so much shoulder, so much neck, so much leg, the view had Erik readjust his pants a bit before he continues his way towards you. Halfway on his path, he notices his two friends and Peter. Before he greets them though, he stops himself, following their line of sight.

Erik wanted to think he was seeing things, but he knew you had developed into the attractive woman he always knew you would be. But Erik was still a man; even if they were his friends, seeing anybody staring at the love of his life like she was a piece of meat made him angry. But don't worry, he knew the perfect way of making himself known.

He continued to stroll up to you, stopping next to you, smiling. You look, a delightful blush dusting your cheeks. "Hello, (Y/n)." Erik sits down next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He lays his book down, his eyes on you lovingly.

"I've missed you," You smile sheepishly, leaning into his shoulder. Hopefully Erik thought you too clingy. You enjoyed his presence more than anything, and after years of waiting and watching you wanted to be a little selfish. You wanted him all to yourself, taking as much of his time as possible.

His face softens at your words, his prior initiative almost forgotten. Pulling you into his lap he leans down into your ear, lips lightly brushing your lobe. You feel your body hum, breath hitching in your throat. "You are beautiful, my (Y/n)." His voice sends shivers down your spine, your eyes fluttering shut. He kisses the area under your ear, slowly making way down your neck with soft, slow pecks. You're beyond flushed now, and you really couldn't blame it on the weather anymore.

"Th-Thank you, Erik." Erik is elated at the way you're responding to his touch. Though he felt slightly guilty for his intentions, you don't seem in the mood to stop anytime soon. You put your book down, deciding to take this time to indulge in each other. Your arms wrap around his neck, opening your neck, allowing him to move further down. You gasp as he makes his way to your collarbone, the master of metal shooting an icy glare in the direction of his friends. He smirks triumphantly as they all begin to shuffle, more than ready to leave you two alone.

Charles and Hank had no qualms leaving, but they did have to drag Peter. "But _look_ at her!" "She's dating your dad, Peter." Hank's face is a mixture of amusement and disgust, if that were even possible. "I'm sure (Y/n) is too occupied for you." Charles laughs bitterly, something unfamiliar in his voice. Perhaps Charles thought you were too occupied for anyone, including him. He knew you and Erik were a solid thing, but alongside Peter, there was nothing wrong in having a little bit of hope.

As the three make their leave, Erik visibly relaxes, letting out a large sigh as he rests his forehead in your neck. A Cheshire-like grin forms on your face, your legs moving to the side of his hips. You're straddling him now, Erik looking up at you with widened eyes.

"Now we're alone," You purr, pressing your chest against his. He blinks, everything clicking in his head. You had been playing along this entire time, knowing exactly what was happening. He smiles, raising his brows. "You knew, darling girl." You shrug, grinning even more as you do. "As flattering as it was, I was waiting for you to come around and show them." You tap the tip of his nose playfully, Eskimo kissing him after.

"Showing them what exactly?" His expression is curious but you can feel the heat in his eyes. It was your turn to lean into his ear, your hair acting as a veil to cover your face. "Showing them I'm yours." Your voice is sultry, your groin grinding onto his purposefully. Erik intentionally showing his friends that you belonged to him had _really_ turned you on. There was no one outside besides you two; if anything happened, any poor soul to walk by would have quite the show.

Yes his friends watching you had him swell with pride, but there was another feeling he couldn't overlook. The feeling that had him make it _known_ that you were yours.

Jealousy.

Never again would he leave you by yourself, as precious as you were to him. He angled your face to meet his, admiring your face most ardently. His gaze was absorbing every inch of you, urging you to close the distance. You lean in, your lips meeting his.

You loved Erik too much, you were unsure if there were enough books in the world to write about how much you felt for him. You rather go through another apocalypse than have to live a day without him. As long as he was in your life, by your side like you've always dreamed of, you could do anything. Erik was the only man you could ever love so tenderly, so fiercely, and with this much commitment. You never imagined yourself with anyone else, and you never would. You had all you ever wanted right under you.

"I love you, Erik." You murmur against his lips, his arms circling your waist. He holds you tight against him, any distance less than this insufficient. He would never get enough; you were everything he wanted as well, always leaving him craving all of you.

"How did a man like me get so lucky?" Erik nuzzles your face, his beard tickling your cheek. "A man like you deserves the world, silly." You giggle, running a hand through his hair. "I was just a girl who didn't know when to give up." You kiss him again, noticing how his hair was getting scruffy again. You smirked, thinking of how good a grip you'll have.

Erik opens your mouth with his, his tongue swirling with yours. The sensation made you dizzy as wiggled in his arms, he being the first to pull away. "Is it odd that I could do this forever?" You breathe, his forefinger tucked under your chin.

"Not in the slightest." He smiles. Forever was definitely in your favor.

Through thick and thin and all the difficulties that life could ever throw at you and your beloved master of metal, you two were willing to go through it all. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms welcome!


End file.
